


Apartment Dance Party

by Gwenpools_Aesthetic



Series: WinterDevil/Big Gun Bromance [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: 80's Music, Slice of Life, That's Still PG-13, There are Two F-Bombs in Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic
Summary: Bucky didn’t want to judge. He knew how the man had gotten the pocks and scars and burn marks that covered his body from head to toe. He knew that Wade hadn’t asked for this. Bucky knew what it was like to be tortured, to be experimented on, to have your body taken from you and turned into something you didn’t recognize. He respected Wade for the confidence that he had in his body. That was something that Bucky hadn’t found yet. It was something that he envied.None of that meant that Bucky wanted to look at it.***Just a slice of life in the Big Gun Bromance Universe. It takes place after "Christmas" and "I Followed Fires." You don't need to have read the rest of the series to understand this, but you SHOULD read it because I worked hard on it and it would make me happy :)But just in case you don't have time for that - TL/DR: After Steve leaves Bucky to go F around in the past with a woman who had a family and didn't need him (ass), Bucky finds comfort in the arms of one Matt Murdock, AKA the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Bucky has recently moved out of the apartment in Bed Stuy that he shared with Frank Castle, Clint Barton, and Wade Wilson, and has moved in with Matt.
Series: WinterDevil/Big Gun Bromance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447387
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Apartment Dance Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaniTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for HaniTrash, because she asked for it and because she is the best Beta/Mentor that a girl could ever ask for. Thanks for your help with all the smut, and I promise I won't tell anyone how much you enjoy the fluffy nonsense.
> 
> Oh. Wait. Oops.

“Kitten!!” Wade flung open the door and Bucky tried not to flinch. It wasn’t that he had any residual ill-will for Wade. He didn’t. After everything that had happened, he had no doubt that Matt was his and only his. He also wasn’t embarrassed about what had happened at Christmas, when he had completely and utterly blown Wade’s mind under the mistletoe. Wade had earned that kiss; the presents had been really thoughtful. Bucky liked Wade. Sure, he was crude and vulgar and clinically insane, but under all that he was a good man. Bucky understood why Matt had liked him. Bucky understood why Matt liked him now! He was happy to count Wade among his friends.

But the man was practically naked. 

“Wade…” Bucky sighed, looking him up and down. He was wearing red boxer briefs that had to be two sizes too small, at least, and nothing else. In the background, the B-52s were singing about a love shack. 

Bucky didn’t want to judge. He knew how the man had gotten the pocks and scars and burn marks that covered his body from head to toe. He knew that Wade hadn’t asked for this. Bucky knew what it was like to be tortured, to be experimented on, to have your body taken from you and turned into something you didn’t recognize. He respected Wade for the confidence that he had in his body. That was something that Bucky hadn’t found yet. It was something that he envied.

None of that meant that Bucky wanted to look at it.

Wade smiled and winked at him. “Like what you see, kitten?”

Bucky laughed. “It’s tempting,” he said with a grin. “But you know what I have back at home waiting for me, so I hope you won’t take offense if I pass.”

In his defense, Wade didn’t even bother to fake disappointment. He smiled at Bucky. “I’m glad you two’ve figured things out. You’re going to make beautiful babies together, I’m sure.”

“I’m only here to pick up a few things,” Bucky said, ignoring the comment. “What are you doing anyway? Just a little Thursday afternoon Sun’s Out/Buns Out?”

“Oh!” Wade exclaimed, realization hitting him. “It’s an underpants dance party. You should join me!”

“Wade, I am not taking off my clothes.”

“So you’ll dance with me if you get to keep your pants on? Great!” Wade cranked up the music and grabbed Bucky by the hand. 

“Wait. No, that’s not what I…”

“You said you weren’t taking off your clothes!” Wade shouted over the B-52s. “And I’m ok with that. You don’t have to!” The song was ending and Wade shimmied his shoulders as Fred Schinder’s voice dropped super low.

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Wade.” 

The song switched and Bucky tried not to react with his face at the familiar opening notes. He didn’t like a lot of pop music from any decades after 1940. He didn’t. But there were just a few songs…

Wade saw his reaction. “Oh shit.” His grin was wild. “This is your motherfucking jam, isn’t it?”

Bucky opened his mouth. He tried to deny it. Tried to say anything but his body was already reacting and when Cyndi Lauper started singing he couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Wade’s outstretched hand and spun him around once, allowing his his hips to sway and his body to bounce the way he wanted it to. 

“Fuck yeah!” Wade shouted. He wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist and looked him straight in the eyes as he undulated and sang along at the top of his lungs:

“ _ Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones _

_ And girls, they wanna have fun _

_ Oh girls just want to have fun.” _

Bucky laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into the absurdity of it all. The two danced, sometimes together, sometimes on their own, heads and hips and shoulders swaying and bouncing and shimmying - both with far more grace than would be expected for either. Wade grabbed both of Bucky’s hands in his own and threw them up over his head as they both sang out, together:   
  


_ “I want to be the one to walk in the sun _

_ Oh girls, they wanna have fun.” _

Wade spun Bucky, taking control of the dance and moving him like a high school girl might dance with her best friend at prom. He lifted both of their arms up and dropped them behind their heads. Bucky slid his arm along Wade’s as he backed up, then allowed Wade to spin him back in for a deep dip. Both men were laughing and singing along:

_ “Girls, girls just wanna have fun _

_ When the working _

_ When the working day is done _

_ Oh, when the working day is done _

_ Oh, girls, girls just wanna have fun…” _

When the song ended, Bucky collapsed into Wade’s arms, laughter shaking through his body. Wade was laughing so hard he was crying. The music changed again.

“BOO!!!” Bucky shouted, still laughing, as  _ Total Eclipse of the Heart  _ started playing. “No ballads!!” 

Bucky pulled away from Wade and spun quickly on his heel when he heard applause behind him. Clint was clapping. Next to him, Frank stood with his arms crossed, clearly trying to look disapproving but unable to hold back the laughter.

“You two are… well you’re something,” Clint said laughing. 

“Oh yeah?” Wade challenged, stepping forward. “You think you can do any better?”

“Yeah,” Bucky stepped up next to Wade and draped an arm over his naked shoulder. “It’s an underpants dance party. Let’s go.”

“You’re not in your underpants,” Clint countered, eying Bucky up and down.

Bucky grinned. “So what I’m hearing you say is that if I were in my underpants you would have an underpants dance party with us?” He looked at Wade for confirmation.

“That’s 100% what I heard,” Wade agreed. 

Bucky pulled off his shirt and moved to unbutton his pants. “Frank? You joining us?”

Frank glared at them, laughter gone from his face. Wade had skipped over Bonnie Tyler and “Come on Eileen” was now blaring from the speakers. “You three are ridiculous,” he said coldly, moving towards the iPad that was controlling the music. “There is absolutely no way I am getting undressed and dancing with any of you…” he picked up the iPad.

“Oh come on, don’t be a spoil sport,” Clint had already pulled off his own shirt.

“...to such shitty music.” Frank grinned and changed the song. The opening “Bum-Bum” of  _ Tainted Love _ rang out through the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments. You are all the best!


End file.
